


Horny Brawl

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Pyrrha joins a tournament where prizes can range from money to personal benefits.





	1. Chocolate Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, not sure if it's good to be back, but having fun writing as always.

Inside a dirty beige room, a red-haired woman occupied a single chair. She sat upright in a scarlet tank top that hugged her upper body so tight, her breasts bulged outwards. This beautiful lady, a nineteen year-old bombshell, even had on a pair of blue shorts that outlined the plump parts of her badonkadonk. A gorgeous woman like her, Pyrrha Nikos, would have spent her college break with friends back in her hometown. As a hardcore warrior, she chose to spend her vacation in a different part of the world, one place that offered more than she could find anywhere else.  
  
“So, back again for the tourney?”  
  
The deep, strong voice sent shivers down Pyrrha’s back. It did not help that she had to look into the deep blue eyes of a dark male that sat on the other side of the table in front of her. Like her, he was a magnificent specimen. Muscles bulged from his white shirt, skin was dark like obsidian. His cargo pants was baggy although a suspicious bump protruded from the crotch area. Two small white horns on the top of his head made his Faunus heritage apparent, a healthy strong bull in his prime.  
  
Pyrrha cleared her throat to disconnect her mind from this handsome sight. She breathed, “I am, Tairone. It’s summer break. I’m getting rusty, it would be good to come back for some proper training.”  
  
The dark male leaned his elbow against the table. He smirked, “A lot of people your age would get wet from the beach waves, not sweaty with a bunch of hardcore fighters. You do also remember how the rules work for the winners and losers?”  
  
“That’s why I prefer to come back.” Pyrrha pushed a hand through her red locks of hair. She also slipped out a piece of paper from her side pocket to place it on the table. “When there’s so much danger in the world, it makes more sense for me to improve when there’s time. Beacon is so simple, it feels like I’m having more of a break there than here.”   
  
Tairone laughed, “Ain’t that a bitch to deal with.” He pulled the paper off of the table. “With this application, you’re right back in the game. You’re not going to scream again if you run into trouble, right?”  
  
Pyrrha expressed a confident smirk as excitement boiled from the center of her well-endowed chest. “I never scream when I’m in danger, at least not as much as the others who’ll face me later.”   
  
She and the Faunus continued on with more conversations. The former ignored her Scroll’s vibrations, calls from friends she promised to contact after arrival. She caught up later before she prepped weapons for tomorrow’s event and tried to ignore the heat that stirred in every erogenous part of her supple figure.  
  
*****  
  
In her bronze and golden battle gear, Pyrrha arrived on the first day of the underground fighting tournament. This took place in the middle of a desert, a huge circular coliseum known only to a few hundred. The owners bribed the local and state officials with promises of earning their own piece of the pie from spectators, thus creating a lawful unadvertised event. Like Pyrrha, many came in their own vacation time to attend. Some already fought for a living, this was just another place where they could have a chance to earn riches from defeating opponents and having a chance of attaining the ultimate prize.  
  
The rules boiled down not to elimination rounds, but points. Based on ranking and number of wins, the tourney’s winner was determined by the highest total. In separate matches, deals occurred between the fighters themselves in order to evade outright elimination (in some cases, death). Money was usually on the table, but requests of equal value were also traded. Since she was a frugal kind, Pyrrha could only offer something she knew most would accept from a person of her stature.  
  
Rather than think of losing, Pyrrha fought to win. Within the first thirty matches, she succeeded. Ten more after, she already made bank from all of the losers without stopping. She had a goal in mind that related to this ‘reckless’ behavior, a streak finally stopped by a strong challenger.   
  
His name was Godiva. He was a dog Faunus with two pointy ears, traits of a Doberman. He was just as buff as the past fighters, but was the lucky winner in taking Pyrrha down during their fight. She was a bit embarrassed to lose against someone who didn’t have a shirt just to show off a hard six-pack attached to the peach-colored layer of his stomach surrounded by dark fur. His only apparel was the beige shorts that showed off the bulge in his pants. Worse, he was loud and boastful - the kind of shit personality people would rather see defeated especially when he referred to himself as the ‘god’ of war.  
  
Still, Pyrrha took her defeat with grace. Once they talked about her penalty, Godiva immediately took on her offer. They settled to do this tonight after the first day of the tourney, a time she regretted even if it was to be done by her consent.  
  
When evening arrived, Pyrrha went to a hotel, a former barnhouse remodeled for the tourney’s guests. Although the air was a bit foul, it did not change her current course that led her straight towards a door at the far side of the building. When she entered, a pungent smell of sour alcohol hit her nose.   
  
“Hello loser, are you ready for your trip to heaven?”  
  
Pyrrha rolled her eyes as she watched the doberman splayed across the room’s single bed. Although she found his figure impressive, his lackadaisical, drunk expression killed off any attraction she could have had for the Faunus. She wished she could open the window, but dreaded that the earlier smell would mix with the odor that was about to waft through this airspace in a couple of minutes. And there was also the booze, dark glass bottles scattered across the surface of a wooden nightstand.   
  
Although the scene was rather droll, Pyrrha did feel some level of excitement. This feeling arose as she unclasped the top of her strapless armor. Next, she slipped the skirt down her legs. Soon, the black gloves and leggings followed until she was left in only a dark chest bra and panties. This revealed her own set of six pack that complimented her body of lean muscles. Breasts were double Ds, hips were wider than shoulders, body was of fair perfect skin. All details combined to form the curves of a strong, gorgeous woman who could have any men in the world.   
  
“Holy shit, you’re hot. Lucky me, I thought you were just another barbarian.” Godiva spun on his back until his legs hung off of the bedside. He spread the limbs outwards to display his crotch. He stuck out his tongue and huffed, “Start right here. If you can make this offer, you’ll know how to take care of this.”  
  
Pyrrha rolled her eyes before she walked forward, swayed hips where the thick portions of her butt was seen. After kneeling on the ground and scooting forward, she pulled on the edge of the underpants. The pungent smell made this difficult until a long object sprung free from the cloth. She stared at the dark erect penis, a six-inch flaccid womb buster.  
  
With reluctance, she licked the pink tip. She repeated this until heat creeped up into her head. Horny herself, Pyrrha grabbed the dick and kissed down the length until she suckled on the scrotum. She dragged her tongue back up to catch the bead of pre-cum that leaked from the tip.   
  
“Oh baby, so good.” Godiva placed his hands on Pyrrha’s head and pulled to make his dick enter her mouth. “Jam it deep in until it’s feeding time.”  
  
Expecting this, the cocksucker let the meat enter her throat. She bobbed her head so the penis could pump in and out. She added some slurps to add extra ‘flavor’ to this blowjob, tolerated the extra erect inches until it fired ropes of semen. The sudden blast made her choke, some droplets escaped her lips. She still gulped the rest down until the huge dick ran empty.   
  
“Fuck!” The Faunus hung his head in shame. “Blew too soon. Damn booze, it drank too much of me.”  
  
As the ‘god’ tried to rest, Pyrrha climbed on top of his body. She ran her breasts across his hairy chest until her lips reached his. Her tongue entered his mouth, he hummed from delight (didn’t notice he ingested his own gross semen). The driven woman pumped the cock with one hand to make it grow back into full mast.  
  
“Okay, okay, I see you want me.” Godiva smiled before he grunted, a reaction to the way Pyrrha hopped on his lap. He cackled as she rubbed her pussy against the front of his revived erection. “Ooh, you’re wild. Don’t make me fall in love with you.”  
  
“You may not love me as much when we’re done.” Pyrrha licked her lips with a wicked grin and raised her hips. She grabbed the penis to hold it up where it aimed at her snatch. “I’ll keep going until we reach your endgame.”  
  
Slowly, she descended her thick shapely ass onto his hips. This enabled the dick to enter her pussy. Pyrrha let out a slow breath as her insides stretched from the entry. She moved her bottom back and forth so her soft skin met Godiva’s rough dark exterior.   
  
“Oh yes, I’d love to impregnate you.” The Faunus’s laughter stopped with a yelp after Pyrrha slammed her solid buttocks into his thighs. “Not too rough. My tenders.”  
  
Pyrrha huffed, “You need to keep up.” She repeated her jumps that made her pussy slide along the size from balls to the tip of the cock. Her heavys movement made Godiva writhe in pain and pleasure. Sweat formed where their skin slapped upon contact. The top woman closed her eyes to lose herself in the pleasure of this wild riding.   
  
Soon, a warm stream of seed shot into her pussy. Pyrrha stopped to have her snatch engulf the entire meat pole, let herself experience the heat and fullness of insemination.  
  
“Y-you dumb bitch, you’re going to have my kid,” Godiva panted. He wiped sweat off of his face with a grimace. “Think some Faunus-bred Human is going to be accepted by your prude city folks? Can’t even stop because my knot’s in you now.”  
  
Pyrrha flexed her kegel muscles to feel a lump at the entrance of her vagina. She paused to ponder, then spun on her ass so she faced the other direction. After planting her feet on the mattress, she pulled forward to make her body go over the edge of the bed. Godiva whined as the lower half of his body hung off, kept his upper portion on the mattress.  
  
“I can make a condom out of Aura, so it’s fine.” The calm Pyrrha placed her heels on the ground. She used her power of magnetism to rip off metallic beams from the ceiling. They wrapped around her ankles, ends stabbed into the floor to anchor them. “And knots? If you couldn’t last longer than that, we’ll be done soon. Try to keep up.”  
  
After she winked at Godiva, Pyrrha pushed her ass into his hips. On her feet, she fucked him in a reverse cowgirl pose. Godiva panted as he tried to stay strong, lacked the same energy he had some time ago. Soon, the next ejaculation erupted inside, but the inner field of Aura repelled any semen that tried to plant themselves into the womb. This merciless breeding continued long after Godiva demanded her to stop. Pyrrha lost herself in this feral lovemaking right until the knot inside her pussy calmed down to where she freed herself after the final hump.  
  
“Phew, I guess we’re done.” Pyrrha loosened her pussy folds. The softened cock slid out, covered in all sorts of clear and white juices. Lines of the ooze dripped off before big clumps of cum dribbled out of the stretched opening. She stretched out her arms and released a big sigh. “That was more fun than our fight. How are you?”  
  
Pyrrha glanced back to see Godiva knocked out. Sleeping, he huffed and let his tongue hang out limp from the side of his mouth. She smiled and claimed victory over this sexual bout. Yet, she yearned for something more. This desire convinced her to rub her sore pussy’s front, imagine the day she attained the true prize sought in this grand tourney. She almost came until her Scroll rang from the small mound of clothes.  
  
Frustrated, Pyrrha dove for her device. She looked at the screen to frown at a familiar name and caller ID photo. After she drew in a breath, the lady placed the phone next to her ear. She greeted Nora, who talked right off the bat with aimless questions and news about her long fun day. Pyrrha continued to listen, comforted that she had enough time to talk before came the long rest for tomorrow’s lineup.


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's next training tests her limitations when they're lowered by a new challenger

Resistance  
Pyrrha’s second day ended on a sour note. Unlike yesterday, she lost on her twelfth round. She was up against an unusual foe, someone who relied on his power more than the strength of his large unsightly form. Like with Godiva, she offered herself for one night. He agreed under the condition they did the exchange far from the coliseum, the outskirts. This made her uncomfortable because the location was so far from the only civilization located in this wide desert.   
  
However, a deal was a deal. She left her hotel during the early part of the evening, not later for good reason. Pyrrha arrived at a landship, a huge boat coated in brown plates. It stood upright on top of a set of black wheel and a gray propeller. A ladder extended in front of her, climbed up the side until the other end disappeared over the edge of the top.   
  
Pyrrha hoisted up the vehicle. By the time she flung herself over the top edge, she found her previous opponent on the deck. His name was Psilocybe, a tubby man with pink skin. Black strands hung from his cranium in a mushroom style. A rug of body hair covered his front, surrounded by patches of the same material. Limbs were huge, but they lacked muscles. Like a rich stud, he wore a pair of black glasses that went well with his open white shirt and brown shorts. This outfit did not match the obsidian armor he wore during their previous bout.   
  
Oddly though, Pyrrha found the will to smile. She greeted, “Hello Cybe. Does this happen to be your home?”  
  
“Yes it is.” The jolly fat man walked over and reached for Pyrrha’s hand. Unlike Godiva, his approach was confident. He was even gentle, leading his female companion towards the door of a small gray cabin. “I’m so glad I won that fight. It’s not everyday I have onboard a beautiful woman like yourself.”  
  
Pyrrha remained quiet until they entered the single building. She found herself in a space that had a bed and a nearby desk full of papers. This area seemed to serve as a work and rest area, something she believed would be the only space used for nighttime activity.  
  
“So this is how we start.” Cybe leaned down to give Pyrrha a kiss, merge his lips with hers for a mushy smooch. The redhead disliked it, then changed her mind when their tongues merged. They suckled on each other, let spit dribble down their mouths until they separated.   
  
Pyrrha gasped for air like a girl who had her first time. Cybe merely licked his lips and led her to his bed. When they sat on the mattress, he unclothed himself. His partner did the same to where they both got naked. The man had a gorilla’s body, thick and hairy in so many places. The other still had the lean figure and babymaking features that made her so attractive as a physical being on top of her regal personality.  
  
“Lovely breasts.” Cybe moved forward to take one of the nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip, then suckled on it like a baby. Although she was touched plenty of times naked, Pyrrha still shivered with great force. She released erotic huffs and stood on the tip of her toes. The sensation reached a new level after Cybe reached down to insert his fingers into her pussy. He pumped the small hole and curved fingers to reach some erogenous areas. This overall approach led to a climax, vaginal walls squeezing and oozing clear fluids.  
  
Pyrrha tried to catch her breath with raspy gasps. She did not expect her lover to pull her down onto the bed. Still on his feet, Cybe wiggled his penis to raise it into a six-inch mast. This meat pole had an impressive girth, but nothing like the men before.  
  
“You’re making a good face. It’s the same one you had during the fight today. None can resist my charms.”  
  
The comment referred to his Semblance, a corruption skill that weakened even the strongest of minds. It did good work with Pyrrha when she was on the battlefield, it was the same here. A weakened mental resistance reverted the redhead’s mind and body into the fragile state of an untouched virgin. She knew this before, but still, the aspect of excitement and a challenge did not scare her (although she was going to feel the shame once this was over).  
  
With this advantage, Cybe crawled forward to hover his crotch above Pyrrha’s. He grabbed his dong to angle it where the tip met the vagina. Even when the insert was supposed to be easy at its size, there was resistance once the thrust began. The penetrated woman scrunched her face as the rest of the size made its way inside. Her pussy clamped down on this meat sausage like it was the biggest she had her entire life.  
  
“You’re so cute.” Cybe grabbed Pyrrha’s wrists to pin them above her head. He also leaned down to kiss her before his thrusts began. The redhead moaned into his mouth as pain and pleasure radiated from her vagina. Her legs dangled in the air before they wrapped around his waist, after the man began to pound her with the strength of a healthy Faunus buck.   
  
The bed squeaked during this lovemaking. The lovers threw their hips into each other; Cybe took a nipple into his mouth for a suck. With mouth free and open, Pyrrha released hysterical moans from the assault on so many of her pleasurable areas. When she came, the man never stopped. Two more orgasms took place in the course of an hour, sensations that further weakened the strong woman. She was dizzy from the pleasure, but found love for this position.  
Soon, Cybe mashed his hips into Pyrrha’s. He grunted as semen poured from his penis. The rough penetration made the bottom woman groan during her own ejaculation. Both bodies shivered, then relaxed after all sexual energy left their forms.   
  
Cybe unmounted his partner to pull his dick out of the vagina. The rod was covered in a blue coat of protection that encased the semen. He sat on the bed and nodded towards his crotch. “Have the rest.”  
Pyrrha blinked before she rolled onto her front. Still sensitive, she army crawled towards the penis. When close, she opened her mouth to take in the penis. She bobbed her head, gave a blowjob until the coating vanished to free the semen. Pyrrha drank it as she resumed the cocksucking, enjoyed the sweet and bitter taste of the man she made love with. She made sure to consume it all with loud gulps.  
  
“I only fought in this tournament to have this chance. After tonight, I’m leaving.”  
  
The news made Pyrrha raise her eyebrow and release the penis from her mouth. She stroke the same piece to keep it up. “You fought in this rough environment just to have sex with me?”  
  
Cybe winked, “Well, you’re one of the few. There’s some cute twinks out here too. You were the ultimate prize; I’m about ready to retire.”  
  
Pyrrha kissed the bottom of the man’s large belly. In a sweet voice, she asked, “Does that mean you’re done here too?”  
  
Cybe gripped one part of Pyrrha’s ponytail. He grinned, “I said after tonight. We can stop in the morning, but I don’t plan to end it then.” He flipped her body over to expose her back. He pulled on her waist to line his dick against the crack of her ass. Thanks to the previous blowjob, he was back to full erection. He slathered the sauce on the penis skin over the buns, then rubbed the rest onto his thumb so he could spread it against the anus. He pushed deeper in so the lube could reach farther inside. Once ready, he got on top of her ass, spread the thick butt cheeks, then pushed his dick inside.   
  
With her virgin-like mindset, Pyrrha gasped. There wasn’t so much pain because her muscles still had the memory to spread apart for the piece of lumber. Right upon fulfillment, she squeaked. Similar noises came out as he started to ram her ass, create ripples on the skin with his thrusts. Cybe grabbed her ponytail to twist her head until he could kiss her, muffle the noise and bring more pleasure into her head. This ended with another ejaculation that coated her insides white, left his essence in both holes.  
  
Later, the couple moved into the restroom. As the showerhead released warm raindrops onto their forms, Cybe had a grip of the redhead’s curvaceous hips. He slammed his dick into Pyrrha, who screamed with every collision. The breeding created splashes on the small puddle beneath them.  
  
With hands planted against the white tiled wall, Pyrrha continued to enjoy the relentless sexual assault. Once consumed by pleasure, she regained some fervor where she looked over to see Cybe’s delighted face. She expressed her own smile before she slammed her butt into his hips.  
  
  
“Whoa, y-you’re not supposed to be this strong.” Cybe’s two eyes bulged out into saucers. “Did you just overcome the Semblance?”  
  
Pyrrha raised one strong leg straight up into the air. With magnetism, she pried a metallic pipe from the ceiling and floated it right behind her lover’s back. She willed this tool to pull the man towards her, reinsert his dick back inside her.  
  
“I developed some resistance.” Pyrrha bit her lip as she made her subdued mate pound her vagina. The unexpected sight was his face, the way it lit up as he was able to move harder into her. “But I still feel like a helpless woman. Keep going daddy, spank my pussy.”  
  
The duo resumed this rough form of sex, barely cleansed by the ongoing shower. They tried other positions that tested her flexibility. Soon, the pair moved their activities back to bed. It didn’t last long because Cybe scooped up a bottle of champagne and shared a glass with Pyrrha. The two talked from then until morning, when Pyrrha got dressed.  
  
“Goodbye Pyrrha. And congrats, it looks like you won the real fight in the end. I hope you find your own prize in the end.”  
  
With this farewell, Cybe blasted off in his landship. Back in full clothing and outside on the desert’s hard ground, Pyrrha watched the vehicle disappear over the distant horizon. She waved at it with a small smile before she turned around to head back towards the coliseum, towards her next fight. 


	3. Speed

"So admit it, you like to have this kind of fun when you're not at Beacon? I can dig that."  
  
  
This comment annoyed Pyrrha. She glanced at her right to find the source, a blonde woman. Like her, she was a teen whose age did not match the quality of her voluptuous figure - DD breasts and the hourglass figure. The newcomer's form had a bit more meat found in the thighs and her ass unlike Pyrrha's defined shapes. As one of the hottest figures in RWBY, such descriptions belonged to none other than Yang Xiaolong.  
  
Pyrrha didn't have the time or energy to ask why the blondie was here. She was more focused on the fact that the two were present to pay the dues of a loser. For the redhead's part, she technically did not lose. She tried to take it slow,fight few rounds due to some lasting 'injuries.' This was fine, although it did impede her chances to win the tournament. It was towards the end of the day that she had an unexpected reunion with Yang, who had an unusual favor to ask.  
  
"I'm not here to have fun. It's your fault for losing. Why the hell did you have to take on five men in one round?"  
  
Pyrrha said her sharp remark in a cream-colored living room full of furniture. This was located inside a nice house that belonged to a rich man. Said owner was elsewhere, watching through cameras recording with consent. Out of sight, he was to wank off at the show that involved two gorgeous women receiving the wonderful gift of dicking from five men. All were muscular and Faunus, skin color varied from the darkest charcoal to the lightest snow. They were also well-endowed, the smallest toting a seven-inch piece. The largest was ten, who just happened to have children with three women across the continent. Like a porn show, all the penis equipped surrounded the fertile, willing females.  
  
The women had hands on a big white couch with their hinies in the air. Pyrrha's heart-shaped solid badonkadonk was its own appeal, different from Yang's round bubble buttocks.  
  
"Well, excuse me for being greedy. This isn't a big deal for me. And if this bugs you, why didn't you back out of my offer?"  
  
"After I promised to help? Don't make me out to be as irresponsible as you." Pyrrha shivered when strong hands anchored into her hips. She looked over her shoulder to find her first partner was a dark-skinned panther. He was tall, bode out, and smelly with musk. She was disappointed to see that the one with the biggest dick took position behind Yang. Pyrrha could not envy this much longer when a mushroom head pressed against the folds her her vagina. Rather than penetrate, the flesh pole slid its upper trunk against the lips of her snatch. This kinky play made her horny and a bit impatient for the real action. The suspense grew over time and after her partner leaned over to grab a handful of both breasts.  
  
Yang squealed, "Ahh, fuck responsibilty. Just shut up and enjoy this." She made similar noises after her brown-skinned horse turned her around to place her bottom on top of the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck to give a sloppy makeout. After a minute of intense suckling, her Faunus man broke it so he could wrap his mouth against one of her big titties. Like a baby, he weaned on the tip. The blondie released hard huffs in tandem with this and the rough finger pumps he gave to her hairy pussy. She and Pyrrha squirmed from the foreplays while the remaining men rounded the furniture to stand on the other side where their dicks hung near their heads.  
  
"You want to use this hole? Better treat it well." Yang bent her upper body with mouth open. The unattended Faunus man, a bulldog type, in front placed a hand under her skull. With his second, he yanked on the golden locks so his erection could enter her mouth. His thrust spread the pink lips of her mouth open, made way for the entire piece to invade her hole. Yang choked for a bit before she relaxed her throat. Even when she could gobble the penis in, moans echoed out as the Faunus at the other end started to eat out her pussy. Strong licks around the hole and some slurps across the clitoris made her wet everywhere, sweat spilling from the pores of her skin to make her bodacious body shiny.  
  
Pyrrha had a similar treatment where she also gave a blowjob. On her feet, she was able to slurp all around the cock. She stroke the length with one hand, the other massaged the egg-shaped balls for a good milking. She tried to hold all noise inside her throat, reactions from the way her back partner continued to brush her vagina with his dick and press fingers into her soft titties. The overall play made her leak liquid, have her yearn for real meat.  
  
Soon, the men pushed their phalluses into the wet holes. Pyrrha received hers slowly, a filling that left a buzz throughout her body. The redhead struggled to take in the front cock when it went deep into her throat. Every muscle tightened, but she produced enough natural lube where the large scrotum touched her chin. Hands rubbed her cheek, caressed the skin like the pair that massaged her buttocks. Such pleasant touches left her flesh tender, prone to more orgasms that would slowly put her into a mindless state of lust.  
  
On her side, Yang slurped all over one cock. She grunted every time her second piece of meat plowed its entirety into her snatch. Her men were noisy with their penetration. Yang did not seem to be bothered by the rough breeding or the balls that continued to slap into her eyes after every thrust. Her intense twitches indicated orgasms that made her more wet for harder poundings.  
  
This party resumed its course until Pyrrha's men started to jam their meat poles into her holes. They released harsh grunts before they ejaculated. The redhead struggled to gobble down one load, was less concerned about her womb since it was wrapped in Aura protection. This did not block the warmth of insemination, the cum puddle that remained inside until the cock was unplugged from the entrance. When her partners stepped away, she wiped her mouth with a hand to clean the semen there. Another stream of baby juice spilled from the other hole.  
  
Hard pops echoed from Yang as her own male duo separated from her openings. Her lower body spasmed as it hung over the edge of the furniture. She gasped for air with a smile, delighted by the recent pounding that left semen all over her toned, voluptuous form. Like her, Pyrrha rested against the couch.   
  
"Is that all ya got? City men don't have game if they can't train their women to last longer."  
  
"Lucky for us, we can take care of that."  
  
The Beacon gals watched the hungry group of men approach their forms. Strong muscular hands pulled them into positions for more lovemaking. As Yang took cocks in her mouth and pussy on both feet, Pyrrha sat on top of the well-endowed male with his giant piece in her snatch. She rode him like a cowgirl, aware her second partner rubbed oil against her anus. The redhead did not stop him when he drove his cock into the lubed area. Horny, she moaned and moved in between the bodies that sandwiched her erogenous parts. The gangbang resumed right until the sun rose from the distance. By then, four bodies were scattered all across the floor, all Faunus. The women were on the couch to have fun amongst themselves.  
  
"Oh Maiden, never took you to be a dirty cumslut."  
  
Pyrrha ignored the comment to focus on Yang's pussy. She rubbed her tongue all around the hairy hole and sucked against any semen she found. Much of the salty bitter juices made her hot even when she was already exhausted from the all-nighter breeding. This ended after the blonde gal grabbed her head and pulled until their faces were near each other.  
"Forget those lips, give momma a kiss here."  
  
When their lips met, the ladies made out with tongue contact. Pyrrha managed this and fingering Yang's vagina. The receiver moaned hard as her body shook through a small orgasm.  
In between kisses, Yang asked, "Are you going to be, mph, fine today? Got another fight to go to."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
  
"I could take a break. I'm not here to win, just hang around with some chill-minded friends."  
  
  
"Then fuck responsibility and let's enjoy this." Pyrrha mashed her pussy into Yang's. The ladies grinded their sloppy cream-stained holes against the other as they moaned from kisses and the rough tongueplay. This scenario served as revival for the exhausted men, all arising like zombies enamored by the sight of present meat.  
  
  
"It's still early." Pyrrha pushed her legs against Yang's pair to open their pussies. She also wiggled her ass to lure the big man back inside. "I could use a good warmup before I go."  
  
  
In spite of another hours spent on a gangbang, Pyrrha managed to win a few fights later that day. Sore and exhausted, she found some comfort in Yang, who was a delight as support from the audience and in bed they shared that night. The redhead made sure to take some pictures of her lesbian activity in hopes that it could serve as gifts for the one person she had yet to see since the tournament's beginning."  
  



End file.
